Prior art tracking systems use passive tags (e.g. RFID tags) attached to an item, such as a single item, a lot, or container holding multiple units. A remote station scans or communicates (using radio frequency or other wireless communications method) with the tag generally when the item enters a certain location. This allows the item to be uniquely identified as being present at one location or another.
However, such systems typically only track items within a specific facility for purposes of determining the presence or absence at a given location, thus tracking of inventory and parts for production purposes. None of these systems focuses on security issues, such as the unauthorized movement of an item from a certain area or location. Further, none of these systems provides further tracking of a device after exiting a facility.
Accordingly, there is needed a security system based on RFID tracking to provide control and security for assets.